[1.1] Introduction
This environmentally friendly product (invention) is in the fields of food and drink preservation, food and drink storage, general preservation and general storage. The product covers two fundamental functions [1.2] that will apply to two marketable products [1.3].
[1.2] Functions (2)
The primary functions* of this invention include, but are not limited to:                Creating a vacuum inside a storage container without an additional instrument (e.g. a pump) by depressing the Center-Part of the storage container's cover (or lid). As the Center-Part is depressed, the Stretchable Band, which connects the Center-Part to the Perimeter, also stretches downwards and air from inside the container is forced out through the Vac-Hole. When the inside of the Center-Part makes contact with the item stored within and no more air can be expelled, the Vac-Hole is then sealed, thus creating a vacuum inside the storage container. As a result of this vacuum the Center-Part of the cover will remain depressed.        Creating additional storage space by reducing the internal volume of the storage container(s) through the above action of creating a vacuum and then implementing the stackable feature, if necessary, with other similar containers. *Functions are explained in more detail in Process of Using the Product segments in Section 4.[1.3] Marketable Products (2)        
The primary marketable products include, but are not limited to:                A range of different reusable storage containers (with depressible covers) of varying size and design that perform either one or both functions described in [1.2] and that are each customized to their specific market outlined in [1.4].        A range of reusable covers of varying size and design that perform either one or both functions described in [1.2] and that are customized to their specific market outlined in [1.4].[1.4] Target Markets        
This reusable storage container or reusable storage cover is targeted at, but not limited to, the following markets (with examples):
[1.4.1] Reusable Storage Container Markets:
                Solid food storage market (e.g. fruit, vegetables, meat, legumes etc.).        Liquid food storage market (e.g. soups, sauces etc.).        Cereals market (e.g. breakfast cereals, pasta, rice etc.).        Beverage storage market (e.g. milk, soft drinks, wine, water etc.).        General storage market (e.g. medical supplies, clothing, children's toys etc.).[1.4.2] Reusable Storage Cover Markets:        Canned food market (e.g. fish, fruit, vegetables, legumes etc.).        Jarred food market (e.g. jelly, peanut butter etc.).        Prepared food market (e.g. prepared meal, leftovers etc.).[1.5] Competition        
The four major competitors in this field are (the):                Vacuum sealing machine: The most effective vacuuming process, however it is very expensive, requires continuous purchasing of vacuum bags, uses electricity, not practical, time consuming and messy.        Vacuum storage container: The most similar storage container to this invention, however it requires an additional pump to extract the air from the box, which is not practical. This container also cannot alter its size or volume so there is no storage saving benefit.        Collapsible food storage container: Although this is a space saving product, it generally only serves this function when it is empty. Also has no vacuum capability.        Vacuum Sealed Covers: Has some similarities but is not capable of internally stacking so does not significantly reduce storage space, which is one of my invention's primary claims. Also doesn't have vacuum holes or valves and no fitted covers.        Plastic Wrap: The most conventional and adaptable product in this area. However it is not environmentally friendly as it is not reusable and isn't really suitable for long-term storage as it can't produce a vacuum.[1.6] Identifying the Problems        
The problems that this invention is attempting to address are:                Storage: For example, containers that are less than full taking up the storage space of the full container. For example a two-liter volume food or drink container that only contains one liter of product still takes up two liters of space in the refrigerator.        Longevity: For example, most fruit and vegetables, homemade soups, sauces etc. have a short lifespan in the refrigerator. The same is true for drinks like milk. This longevity is further decreased when food is left out of the refrigerator.        Longevity of canned/jarred food after opening: For example, food in cans (e.g. beans, fish, fruit etc.) will quickly expire once air has been let in to the can. This applies to a lesser extent to jarred foods as well (e.g. jelly, peanut butter etc.).        Scattering of items stored within: For example, when people bring food to work or school with them in a lunch box, they normally find that the food is scattered all over the box by the time they open it (e.g. sandwiches that have to be remade).        Wastage: Apart from a huge percentage of household food that is destroyed each year due to expiration, there is also a huge amount of non-reusable products produced each year (e.g. Plastic Wrap, Vacuum Wrap etc.) to address food longevity. Paradoxically these non-reusable products are sent to the same landfill sites as the wasted food.        